


The Botanical Gesture

by Magentarivers



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentarivers/pseuds/Magentarivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harley stays the night and Ivy has (more than one) surprise for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Botanical Gesture

"Haarleey" She turned over on the bed and squeezed the pillow. "Harley, baby" Ivy cooed from the bedroom door as she watched over the sleepy body sprawled across her bed. "Hmm? Yeah?"   
"Come down to the garden for me." Harley let out a groan of unenthusiasm. It was before 1 on a Thursday, who got up before 1 on a Thursday? "I've got a surprise for you." Harley shot up and was pulling on the shorts and hoodie that had been tossed on the floor last night. "Really Red?! What is it? Is it a puppy? Or a hawk. I've always wanted a hawk." She babbled as she tightened her pigtails and stepped into the slippers. "No, it's not a hawk, or a puppy. Sorry. But I think you'll still like it." Ivy was still slumped against the door frame, a slight smirk at Harley's excitement. "Lets go then Pammy!" She said pulling Ivy to the garden.

"So is it like a treasure hunt?" Harley asked as she opened the door to Dr Isley's huge garden. Ivy grinned and gestured to a bush "It's in the bush?" Harley was baffled. "No. Harvictus Quinnellum"   
"A who?"   
"It is the bush!" Ivy took Harley by the shoulders and knelt her I'm front of it. "You know when I said, I like a girl with a bush. That's not quite what I meant."  
"Hush. Just look inside it." Reluctantly, Harley pushed the shrub open. And gasped. 

There growing from one of the branches was a beautiful sight. A fully bloomed flower with diamond shaped petals of alternating scarlet and black. She lent in and smelled it, the perfect mixture of a sweet, almost honey like, and bitter scent. "Harvictus Quinnellum. I was going to wait for it all to bloom, but I wanted you to see it. The diamond shape was quite tricky to design. But worth it." Harley turned back around and looked? Confused. "You made this, for me?" Ivy nodded and smiled softly. "Of course sweet pea. It wasn't just me, the babies helped." Harley turned back to the shrub and sat there for a while. "Harley? Are you alright?" Ivy asked taking a seat next to her on the slightly damp grass. If Harley's day-old-slept-in make up wasn't messy enough, the tears that dripped down her cheeks now certainly took care of that. 

"Harleen?" She turned ever so slowly to face Ivy and stared into her green eyes. If Ivy was honest, she was a little worried Harley was sizing her up for a fight. She was just about to prompt her again but she was silenced by the meet of lips. Harley was a notoriously juvenile and, frankly, hot kisser. But this was different, it was pure and slow. Ivy had to put a hand on the grass to stop herself falling backwards. "Whoa." Ivy breathed as Harley pulled off. "Thank you." Harley smiled.  
"You don't have to thank me Ha-."  
"Seriously Red. People don't do just do nice stuff for me, I'm not like you. No one has ever done something like this. Ever." Her voice had taken on a tone of desperation. As if somewhere deep inside her, she thought the words would take the gesture back, and stop her feeling so overwhelmed.  
"I know. Why do you think I did it? Because you deserve it and-"  
"I don't though, not really. Wait what did you say?" Ivy breathed a gentle laugh. "I said, because you deserve it; and I love you." 

They'd both said it before, but this time it was all too clear what it meant. It wasn't "you're my best friend" or "you're so funny" or even "thanks for taking care of the trained assassin in my kitchen." This time it simply meant "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public fic so please be gentle.


End file.
